Object For The Prize!/Great Man Dies
Bakkwa: Comment!!! Comment!!! Comment: What. Bakkwa: I have few votes last episode today, I hope I'm not eliminated! Comment: You're votes have f- Four 2.0 closed Comment's mouth and screech at him. Four 2.0: EEEEEE Crab Arm: At least I have n- Four 2.0: EEEEEEEE Crab Arm gets screeched. Ginger Breadman: I have no votes. Four 2.0: Eliminate or Death! 'intro starts' Four 2.0: Satanser, you'll lost last episode, that's means one of you will be eliminated. Crab Arm Jr.: AH!! I HOPE I HAVE NO V- Four 2.0: EEEEE Four 2.0: Each will get a balloon. If you don't, no more games for you! Chopsticks: C'mon! Show us the votes. Finn Hat: Yeah, like we so. Four 2.0: Shouldn't you two in the other team. Chopsticks and Finn Hat: Oh. Chopsticks and Finn Hat gets launched. Four 2.0: Anyways, everyone had 0 votes except for Comment and Bakkwa. Everyone gets a balloon except Comment and Bakkwa. Bomb Coiny eats a balloon. Bomb Coiny: yUM YuM!1 ThAT SO G00d!!!!111 Crab Arm: You disgusting. Four 2.0: It's down to Comment and Bakkwa. Bakkwa: *sigh* I hope I'm not el- Four 2.0: Comment is safe with 1 vote! Bakkwa: WHAT?! Comment get a balloon. Four 2.0: Bakkwa, you're out with 4 votes. Four 2.0: Any last words? Bakkwa: *sigh* I was trying to help my team.. But I should blame my bakkwas for eating it alot everyday.. Yes.. I don't want to share but I'm only hungry for bakkwas, but if you want to eliminate me.. Do it Four 2.0 locked Bakkwa in a cage. Four 2.0: Second challenge is to- A portal randomly appears. Four 2.0: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! A person in a portal is coming in. ???: Ha, remember me Four 2.0 Four 2.0: Oh no, it's can't be.. X 2.0?!!?!! X 2.0: That's right, and the challenge is to against me. If you're team not enough people after being defeat by me, you loses. Four 2.0: GO! Sink uses the water. X 2.0 gets damaged -2 X 2.0: Ha, -2 isn't enough. Fourth-Wall uses lightning. X 2.0 gets damaged -7 X 2.0: It's easy to defeat you, this plot is odd. Fourth-Wall dies. Blackboard: Oh, it's my turn! Blackboard uses knife chalk. X 2.0 gets damaged -32 X 2.0: Woah, impossible! Blackboard: Ha! -32 is enou- X 2.0 shoots Blackboard and he dies. Crab Arm: MY TURN. Crab Arm uses black hole. X 2.0: WHAT THE HECK?! X 2.0 gets damaged -55 X 2.0: Jesus Christ, -55 is pretty enough.. X 2.0 uses the X 2.0 launcher to defeat Walkie-Talkie, Sink, Pizza Steve, Bomb Coiny, and Comment. Crab Arm Jr.: THAT'S UNFAIRLY! Crab Arm Jr. uses claws. X 2.0 gets damaged -6 X 2.0: Jesus hell, I have only 1 health so far.. X 2.0 defeat Crab Arm Jr. with a power crowbar. Four 2.0: Look like Satan Is Against You lost again! Crab Arm and Ginger Breadman: Oh no! We'll lost a few members now! Four 2.0: Vote to one who will get eliminated, the person with the most votes will be eliminated. VOTING ENDS X 2.0: Oh, and also. Recommend a character here! Recommended Characters Jucy.png|Clone Jucy Recommending ends after the episode was released. Category:Episodes